blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Asta, Yuno, and Nozel Silva vs. the Devil and Patolli
Asta, Yuno, and Nozel Silva vs. the Devil and Patolli is a fight that occurs in the Shadow Palace. Pre-fight After obtaining the final Magic stone, the Devil that is possessing Ronne heads over to pedestal. The Devil comments about how he will finally obtain what he should have obtained so long ago. As the Devil places the Magic Stone in the pedestal, a large black mass appears and the devil leaves Ronne's body to possess it. As the black mass becomes the devil's body, Patolli recognizes that the one that was possessing Ronne is a Devil. As the Devil is over joyed that he has finally obtained a body, he tells Patolli that he was the one that planned for the elves destruction along with the vengeance that he strung the elves on. Fight Patolli gets angry at the Devil and launches spells, but the Devil easily sends the spell back with his magic. As the spell get close, Yuno jumps in and carries Patolli and Rhya to safety. Yuno tells the devil that he will crush him and launches a spell. The devil uses his magic to destroy the spell and comments about how everything is meaningless against his Kotodama Magic. Yuno thinks about how he can tell how powerful the devil, and that he can't win if he was alone which Asta and Mimosa arrive. Asta notices the devil and wonders about what it is, but already has a feeling about what it is. The Devil decides to ignore the others and uses his magic to teleport Patolli to him. Patolli figures out how the Devil's magic works and tries to attack him, but the Devil easily destroys the spell. The Devil then pins Patolli in place using his magic. Yuno takes this chance to tells Asta that the Devil is the master mind behind everything, which Asta understands and charge towards the Devil with Yuno. The Devil sees this and has it rain blade, which Asta and Yuno have trouble countering it. The Devil then uses him to pin Asta and Yuno to the ground and more magic to crush them. After dealing with Asta and Yuno, the Devil starts to explain how he had set his sights on Patolli to accomplish his goal after he was stopped from last time. Patolli replies that it was Licht that resurrected the elves to seek vengeance, which the Devil informs Patolli that Licht never wanted this and that he resurrected the elves to achieve his goal. As Patolli realizes what has happened, he cries out which the Devil laughs at how fun it was to manipulate them. Suddenly Asta and Yuno get back up and express how their dream would not be defeated by the likes of Devil. Ryha notices that the power within Yuno has finally awoken, while the Devil notices that devil within Asta is resonating with him. As Asta and Yuno charge towards the Devil, the Devil sends another rain of blade at them but both of them manages to counter the blades. Asta and Yuno manage to reach the Devil and wound him. The devil uses his magic to heal himself and comments about how they were able to wound him. As Patolli's grimoire changes, the Devil explains how a five-leaf clover grimoire is created. As the Devil obtains his grimoire, the Devil explains what he had to do just to obtain this grimoire. As Asta and Yuno rushes towards the Devil, the Devil uses his magic to free Patolli and turn him into a Dark Elf. Patolli then launches a spell at Asta and Yuno, which Yuno barely manages to dodge while Asta is forced into the wall. Yuno asks if Asta is okay, which Asta tells him that he is fine and thinks about how his anti-magic had protected him. Both of them also think about how Patolli has gotten even stronger. The Devil decides to leave through the exit from above, but thinks about how the devil in Asta has to obtain that body soon or he will die with Asta. As Asta thinks about how he can't let the Devil get away, Patolli suddenly appears before him. As Patolli attacks, Asta manages to dodge. Yuno launches a spell at Patolli, but Patolli uses his magic to dodge and get close to Asta. As Patolli lands a blow on Asta, Asta tries to convince Patolli that they can understand each other and to get out of there way. Suddenly Patolli starts to charge his mana, which Asta, Nozel, and Yami all manage to recognize. Asta and Yuno notices how damage the spell is and that it more powerful then the previous one. As Patolli launches the spell, Asta and Yuno work together to reflect the spell. Suddenly Asta's black form comes undone, which Yuno catches him and comments about how Patolli should be low on mana. Patolli starts to charge the spell again, which Asta and Yuno are shocked by this. As Patolli launches the spell, Nozel arrives and reflects the spell with his magic. Nozel tells Patolli that he can't win again him since his Mercury Magic has a better affinity against Patolli's Light Magic. As Patolli launches spell at Nozel, Nozel counters by creating shields that reflect the light. Nozel then start to launch mercury at Patolli but Patolli uses his magic to dodge it all. Nozel compliments Patolli on his ability, but that his preparation is now complete. Nozel cast a spell that traps Patolli and will continue to attack him. As Patolli continues to dodge the prison's attacks, he decides to attack Nozel. As Patolli launches spells at Nozel, the prison reflects the spells back at him. Post-fight As Patolli is defeated, Nozel tells Asta and Yuno that he will be the one to become the Magic Emperor. Nozel then plans to finish Patolli off, but Asta and Yuno convince Nozel to let Asta use his sword on Patolli since Patolli is using Vangeance's body. As Asta uses his sword on Patolli, Asta consciousness is pulled into Patolli's mind and he sees all of Patolli's memories. Asta then confronts Patolli and convinces him to continue to fight and not give up. After Asta and Patolli wake up, both agree to work together to stop the devil. References Navigation